Fullmetal Alchemist Uncencored
by totally-misunderstood
Summary: lol a random fic out of bordom somewhat mature thems,strong swearing,strong stupidity srry 4 spelling edxOCC RoyxOCC2 AlxOCC3 yeah enjoy
1. Chapter 1

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, UNCENSORED

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fullmetal alchemist characters even thought I wish I did …. hmmm…. Ill find a way just u wait ill find a way (shifty eyes) …. NINJA!!!

A/N: yeah umm in this fic Roy still has both his eyes and he's 19 don't ask it's a little AU but still enjoy

-Roy comes out from nowhere- Boo!!!

Me: omfg its u –runs away-

Roy: chases after

Raya and Zee: enjoy the fic .

….x.X.x….

It seemed like a normal enough day, the sun was shining, central was as busy as usual and Zee, Suyuki, and Raya were all out on a girls day out. When they suddenly passed an ally to go to the next store, as they passed the ally Zee noticed something yellow poking out of the garbage and out of curiosity she went to see what it was.

"Damn it Zee! Not again! Leave it be!" groaned Suyuki.

Raya's eyes flew open as she pointed as the body of a boy around Zee's age (which is about 16.)

There lay Edward Elric in a pile of trash fainted because of fatigue.

Suyuki: Put him back to where u found him …

Zee: but he's unconscious at least can we stay with him until he wakes up?

Suyuki looked at Raya and took the drink she was having and splashed it all over the poor alchemist. Ed eyes fluttered open only to scream from the ice going down his back afterwards.

Suyuki smiled and dropped the cup on the ground "he's awake now come on lets go!"

Ed got up and when he brushed himself off Suyuki noticed the small silver pocket watch poking out of his pocket. Suyuki looked at him disgusted. Zee looked at Suyuki with pleading eyes. "Oh! Come on Suyuki! Cane we keep him?" Raya looked at Suyuki and noticed how she was looking at Edward Suyuki replied to Zee "it isn't bad enough that you and Raya bring stray cats into my house" Suyuki pointed an apposing finger to Ed. "but now you want to bring a dog of the military into my house to!"

Ed looked at her "do you really hate me that much?" he scoffed.

Suyuki replied almost instantly. "Yes!"

Suyuki grabbed Raya and Zee's arm and started to drag them both "let go ho-" When Suyuki turned around she bumped into what appeared to be a giant garbage can until it started talking. "Brother!" it replied looking at Ed. Suyuki looked at Al "OMFG! DEMON TRASH CAN!!!" she screamed as she grabbed a stick and started brutally hitting Al with it. It took Edward, Raya and Zee to hole her back. After the much struggles of Suyuki she gave up trying to kill the demonic trash can of doom. Ed walked up to Suyuki (also known as Yuki) and started to yell at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?" Yuki looked at Ed and noticed how small the boy really was. "OMG IT'S A HOBBIT!!!" Ed twitched at the word hobbit. "JUST BECAUSE IM SMALL YOU AUTOMATICALLY THINK IM A HOBBIT?! WELL NEXT I BET YOU'LL START CALLING ME SHRIMP OR PINT SIZE OR MAY A LITTLE ANT!!!" Yuki just stared at the boy. "Dude you have problems, may I suggest therapy?"

That's when Ed lost it and pounced on the older girl and they started on an all out war, fighting to the death.

"Both of you stop fighting!!!" pleaded Zee.

"YEAH YOU'RE BOTH MAKING A SCEAN! Zee Just for the record I don't know her-" That's when Raya noticed Zee was no longer beside her "WTF? ZEE WHERE DID YOU GO? Fine be that way!"

Zee raced down to tackle Yuki down because if she wasn't going to give up willingly then she would have to use force. Unfortunately before she could get to Yuki, Yuki moved and sent Zee flying into Edward. Zee landed on Ed with a thud.

"Ow… oh my Gawd I'm so sorry!"

Ed looked up at the girl on top of him. She had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes to match. She wore a hat with little cat ears on them and wore a jean skirt. Ed blushed at the girl who was on top until he heard a small click and a bright flash.

-Camera snaps a picture-

"Aw this is cute!" explained Raya as she looked at the picture she took of her friend on top of the unknown blonde cutie. Yuki looked over her shoulder to look at the picture. "Hey that's not half bad."

"Shit!" yelled Zee as she tried to grab the picture out of Raya's hand.

Al walked up to Ed. "Brother, are you ok?"

Ed got up hiding the blush on his face from his younger bother." Yeah I'm fine." He exclaimed, brushing the dirt off his pants.

Yuki looked at Ed with a cute grin as she walked up to the boy. Ed noticed the older girl she wore a white tank top and jeans and she wore a necklace which stopped right in between her…OMG!! Ed turned red in the face. Yuki pointed an accused finger that the boy "I KNEW IT!!!! HE'S A PERVERT!!! A DIRTY LITTLE BOY!!EW!!! Zee I don't want you near this boy come on let's go" Yuki nudged her friends away as they left to go home. Yuki looked back at Ed and waved. "Bye Shorty!" Then she left.

Ed stood there confused. "Just who are they?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Edward stood in the alley right next to his brother, staring at the three girls walking away.

"Al, do you have any fucking clue who they were?" he asked. Al scratched his head.

"Sorry, brother, I'm as stumped as you are," he answered.

"Well, that's just great, isn't it?" asked Ed.

"Yep," Al responded with a shrug. "So, where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you spent the entire day lying in trash!"

"Fine," Ed huffed. "I won't tell you."

xxXxx

"OMG. We've been walking around here for over an hour and I think we're lost!" Yuki screamed, very annoyed. If she hadn't dumped her drink all over that moron, maybe she wouldn't be in such a pissy mood.

"Hey, what's that?" Zee asked, pointing into yet _another _alley. "It looks like-"

"Oh, shut up already!" Yuki shouted. "I'm not letting you bring home another stray animal…_or _a human!"

"B-but," said Zee, her bottom lip quivering. Yuki stared at her for five seconds and sighed.

"You're annoying, you know that?" she asked, crossing her arms…crossly. Suddenly, from out of nowhere (actually, from out of the alley) a guy jumped out of the shadows and yelled "BOO!" at Zee. Zee fell over, scared. Raya laughed.

"AH!" she yelled in fright. She looked at the guy, who was standing over her with a satisfied smirk. She stood up and pouted, then kicked him hard in the leg. "You deserved that, you big bully!" she shouted.

"Ow!" the guy yelled, falling over in pain. "Why you little-"

"Oh, I _dare _you to finish that sentence," said Yuki, stepping in between Zee and the mysterious stranger. Zee grinned and stuck her tongue out at Roy from behind Yuki. Yep, with her around, Zee was 100 protected. Unless, of course, it was Yuki beating on her as the result of a sugar high. "Who are you anyway?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"The name is Roy. Roy Mustang. And I like aggressive girls," he added, stepping closer to Yuki. "So, how about it, babe? Wanna go out?"

Yuki stared at the guy for about 2 seconds and punched him in the face. "PERVERT!" she yelled. She spun on her heel and walked off, leaving Roy twitching on the ground and Zee and Raya trailing behind her.

"We are _so _lost," said Raya sadly.

"No shit," said Yuki angrily.

"What are we looking for again?" Zee asked.

"The damn apartment, Zee! You _already _forgot?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"No…I was just making sure," said Zee casually. "And by the way, it's right over there." She pointed to a building right across the street.

Raya and Yuki's jaws dropped. "You knew where it was this _whole time?! _Why didn't you tell us?!" they shouted in unison.

"You never asked," she answered with a shrug.


End file.
